Guide to Dealing with the Supernatural
by SupernaturalFanatic19
Summary: Shell Hartford is a young adult with a special ability that grants the supernatural to be attracted to her. However, she and her human and non-human friends are in for a surprise when the world of the supernatural becomes a more deadly place and starts to spread into the human world. Now Shell and her friends have to figure out why and how to stop it.


**Guide to Dealing with the Supernatural**

**Summary: **Shell Hartford is a young adult with a special ability that grants the supernatural to be attracted to her. However, she and her human and non-human friends are in for a surprise when the world of the supernatural becomes a more deadly place and starts to spread into the human world. Now Shell and her friends have to figure out why and how to stop it.

**Notes: **This story is a going to be like a series, it will focus on more than one character at a time.

-Each episode will be two chapters long, unless it is for a certain event.

-Shell is the official main protagonist, but her friends will also be protagonists.

-There will be several pairings.

_**Chapter 1: Pilot**_

"And if you just sign here Miss Hartford, the mansion is all yours."

A young woman of 19-years old took the pen and signed her name on the contract in cursive. She didn't like writing in cursive, but only had to do so when it was asked of her. She had long, dark brown hair that was straight and reached her thighs, her eyes being a dull, grayish-green color. She wore a pair of dark blue skinny jeans, a green and dark blue plaid shirt with black shoes. She had a couple bracelets on each wrist and her skin was pale against the light of the cloudy sky.

The older woman took the signed paper from the younger woman. "Thank you Miss Hartford. It was about time this place got sold."

The younger woman grinned. "Well, I have plenty of money. It's so much room and I have already met the butler and gardener. There are both so wonderful."

The older woman smiled. "I always thought they were. Well, good luck with your new home!" she waved politely and then went to her small car and drove off.

Shell Hartford sighed softly and turned around to look up at her new house. It resembled a gothic mansion, with three floors and ten acres of land. There was a large pool, a deck and a gazebo out back. She brushed a strand of her hair away from her face and pulled out her cell phone, dialing the number of her apartment. The line rung a few times before a younger sounding girl's voice replied.

"_Hello. Hartford Residence." _

"Not anymore Jess." Shell grinned.

"_You got the mansion?!" _

"Yup. Since I liked it so much, plus we needed the room anyway." She replied, glancing up at the mansion. The mansion had 14 bedrooms total, two in the basement and 12 on the second floor and 9 bathrooms, 2 in the basement, 6 on the second floor and one on the first floor. "Anyway, call the moving truck and we'll get what we need out. The mansion has its own furniture, so all we need to get is everything else."

"_Okie-dokie! See ya in a bit!" _

"See ya." Shell hung up and slipped her phone into her pocket. She walked over to her 4-door truck and got in, starting it and driving off to her small, former apartment. With Shell's truck and the moving van, they had plenty of room for their things.

Shell lived with two other girls; Jess Motes (short for Jessica) and Nicole Anderson. Jess had graduated from high school early and now she lived with Shell after convincing her parents to live with her bestie. Jess had lived in Alabama and she and Shell had met on the website DeviantART last year and quickly became best friends. When Jess graduated before Christmas, Shell picked her up and the two have been living together since.

Jess was 17-years old and had reddish-brown hair that went past her shoulders a little and was usually up in a ponytail, today it was. Her eyes were a sparkling sapphire blue, very beautiful. She was only two inches shorter than Shell, making her 5'3" and wore glasses that rested on her nose. She wore a pair of dark blue, old jeans that had patches on them and a short sleeve green shirt with a warm coat over it.

Nicole Anderson, a 16-year old teenager still in school. She had dyed green hair that reached the middle of her back and covered the left side of her face. Her eyes were also green and she had pale skin and a scar over the bridge of her nose. She wore a heart necklace with the letter N engraved in the front. It was from her mother before she died. She was two inches shorter than Jess and four inches shorter than Shell.

Shell found Nicole starving to death on the streets of Plymouth a few months ago and took her in, bringing her back to health. After Nicole's mother died, her father became abusive and gave her the scar across her nose and permanently damaged her left eye, forever causing it to be closed.

For Shell being the oldest one, Nicole considered her as a big sister, which she never had. After Nicole fully recovered, she decided to stay with Shell because her father had disowned her. It broke her heart yes, but with Shell's and Jess's help, she quickly got over it.

Shell frowned and glanced over at Jess as they drove down the road to their new home. "Jess, is something wrong?" she asked, still keeping her eyes on the road.

"I just had a vision today." The reddish-brown haired girl replied, glancing over at Shell from the passenger seat while Nicole was sitting behind her in the back.

Vision? Yes. Jess was an oracle. She worshipped her Goddess, called Mother and had the spirit of a 5000+ year old dragon inside her named Lillianne. She was pretty insane.

"What happened in the vision?" Shell questioned with slightly narrowed eyes.

"It was really blurry, but I think it focused around you." Jess rubbed her cheek a little bit. "I saw a girl with long dark brown hair, I think that was you and you were holding a really shiny sword and fighting up against these cloaked figures on black horses."

"Sounds like something from _The Lord of the Rings_." Nicole smiled a little. She loved those movies. Frodo Baggins and Lord Elrond were her favorite characters.

"Sounds like a lot like those movies." Shell replied. "Jess, you know I always believe what you say. Perhaps….I will be fighting these cloaked figures in the future…"

Jess shrugged. "I haven't had visions about you in a while…"

"I'm sure it's nothing to worry about." Shell patted her shoulder as they drove into the long driveway of the mansion. A man in his 50's with graying hair and wore a nice warm suit with a crisp white shirt and black tie underneath; including dress shoes was waiting outside. "Hey Walter."

"Welcome back Miss Hartford." Walter smiled warmly. "I am glad you decided to stay."

"This place is wonderful and plus it has all the room anyone could ever need." Shell grinned a bit as she, Nicole and Jess got out of the truck and the moving van stopped behind Shell's truck. "Walter, these are my friends Jess and Nicole. Guys, this is Walter."

"A pleasure to meet both of you girls." Walter smiled at them. "Would you like me to help bring in your belongings?"

"Sure. There isn't much, since the mansion already has the furniture and appliances we need." Shell replied, grabbing her backpack and a box.

Everyone grabbed a box or two, including the moving men and helped bring everything in. Jess and Nicole each got their own room upstairs, along with Shell. Each room was huge.

"Miss Hartford-."

"Walter, please, call me Shell."

"Miss Shell," Walter began as he placed the last box in her office. "The men outside will like to be paid."

"How much?" she questioned, glancing over at him as she started putting books on the huge bookcase on the right wall.

"100 dollars."

"100 dollars?! You gotta be-! Oh…fine." Shell grumbled and got her wallet, taking two 100 dollar bills out. "Here. They each get 100 dollars."

Walter took the money and left the room without another word. Shell continued unpacking the stuff for her office. It was a large room, with a gothic chandelier hanging from the middle of the ceiling. On the right wall was a huge bookshelf and on the right was…another huge bookshelf. Shell had a lot of books, from her love of reading.

In the middle of the wall between the two bookshelves, opposite of the door, was a large window that had black curtains over them and only opened during the daytime. Right now they were open, but the sun was going down over the horizon so they would be closed soon.

In the middle of the room was a black wooden desk, polished and quite new. Shell's laptop sat on the desk, closed right now and charging. The charger was plugged in to left wall. On both sides of the laptop were binders full of papers. Let's say that Shell always kept copies of information on her.

"Hey Shell-sama!" Jess shouted as she walked into Shell's office. "Woah, nice office. Anyway, we're ordering Chinese for dinner, that okay?"

Shell grinned. "You know I love Chinese Jess."

Jess giggled. "I know, just like to tease ya. Okay, I know what ya like. We'll be downstairs!"

"Alright." Shell spoke as she finished putting the last of her stuff away. She sat down at her desk and opened up her laptop, checking her latest email. She got an email from her publisher, telling her that her newest novel, _Queen of Shadows_, had received a 4.5 star rating and had now received over 10,000 dollars.

Shell smiled to herself and responded to her publisher to put all the money in her bank account and then sent the message. She then went to her documents and looked through her stories of the one she should work on next. She also wrote Fanfiction.

Shell then decided to continue her next horror novel, _Glitch_. She was already three chapters in and started on the fourth. After dinner and till it was late in the night, almost 2 in the morning, Shell was not paying attention to anything but her laptop until she heard a deep male voice, a voice that sounded powerful and booming, like a god.

"It seems you have written yet another successful novel Shell."

Shell's pale fingers stopped hitting the keyboard and she looked up from her screen, a smile coming to her face as she observed the male in front of her. His suit was as clean as ever, a charcoal black color with a crisp white buttoned up shirt underneath and a black tie in the collar. Even his dress shoes looked polished.

The most abnormal thing about him was his face…..or the lack of. He had no eyes, no visible mouth, but anybody could make out the slight definition of a nose. His arms were long, reaching to his knees and his skin was a pale-white color.

Shell's smile stayed even as she spoke to the male. "Hello Slenderman."

…**.**

**And the end of chapter 1, known as Pilot Part 1. So what's going to happen next? How does Shell know the infamous being known as Slenderman? Tune in next time. **

**But yes, I have the first chapter finally written. After weeks of planning everything. Hope you guys enjoyed it. **


End file.
